100 Shepett Themes
by fotoshop-cutout
Summary: 100 themes for the Sheppard/Beckett pairing. All different lengths, all different types. Seventh Chapter: Heaven
1. All In The Introduction

Title: **All In The Introduction**

Characters/Pairings: Sheppard/Beckett, General O'Neill, Elizabeth Weir.

Rating: G

Word Count: 545

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: Un-betaed; The first in one-hundred themes; today's theme is "Introductions".

* * *

As far as introductions went, they pretty much introduced themselves. John was used to running important people to important places and knowing nothing more about them; but when a squid was launched at them he got a glimpse. At least, that's what he figured he would get, not a job landing in his lap. He had been lingering, waiting for General O'Neill to have him bring him back from Antarctica to the States, when he heard some fussing over on a platform.

He lingered more, in the shadows, until he felt it was time to say something. It wasn't long before he sat himself in the chair and got levered back. At first he thought it was a glorified (albeit uncomfortable) recliner, but as everyone flocked around, he realized he'd just done something potentially catastrophic.

Of course everything was explained, and the guy—Beckett—was going on about how he was clearly better at handling ancient technology (how had the level of technology declined over the years, anyway? At least chairs were more comfortable now) than Beckett ever was. Sheppard was lost in all of this new information, so it took him some time to come up with any answer to any questions.

It took them three days there for Doctor Elizabeth Weir to approach him with a job offer. Sheppard was surprised, but also ready to back out of this whole ordeal. To be perfectly honest, he shrugged at her and said he felt better serving his country another way. He was on his way out to prep the helicopter when he literally bumped into Beckett.

"Ah, sorry lad."

John's lips pressed in a thin line as he gave a sharp nod to the man and moved to continue on to the lift. Beckett, apparently, had other ideas. He nabbed John's wrist and spoke quietly.

"You do know that everyone would feel a lot better with you on the expedition, right?" Beckett's eyes showed John that he was only hoping that he didn't have to sit in that uncomfortable chair again. John just shook his head and turned back in the direction he'd been initially heading in. Beckett dropped his wrist and watched him go.

When General O'Neill spoke to him about it, it left John thinking about what to do. He thought over everything. He was still dead-set on not going anywhere with any 'expedition', but Beckett's face sprang to mind. His hope: it won him over in the end. And when he packed his things; when he spoke to O'Neill; when he was in the gate room; when he crossed over to the Pegasus Galaxy—he remembered the hope in Beckett's eyes.

Once he was on the Atlantis city and everything was sorted out, he immediately sought out Beckett without really knowing why. He just sat in the infirmary and watched everyone putting things away, making the place their own. He ended up hanging over the good doctor's shoulder as he went over lists of everything brought. He didn't leave the man's side for a good few hours: afterwards he walked silently with Beckett. He ended up picking out personal quarters right next to the other man's. Neither knew why it happened, but they steadily became friends. It's all in the introduction.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Love"_**


	2. Anything For Love

Title: **Anything For Love**

Characters/Pairings: Sheppard/Beckett, Rodney, Zelenka, anonymous woman.

Rating: PG

Word Count: 651

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: Un-betaed; The second in one-hundred themes; today's theme is "Love". Thank you, Fantasy_Forest for the review!

* * *

He stood there, mouth agape as he watched what the characters were doing on the screen. Movie night and he hadn't anticipated that a chick flick would capture his attention so completely. He sat at the back of the room, chair pushed against the wall and shrouded in the shadows. After all, most of the crowd was women. Even Ronon (who usually attended dutifully) was absent. He wanted to yell at the woman on the screen—tell her that she should go back and kiss him as passionately as she could, but he bit his tongue. It wouldn't do to have everyone know how into the movie he was.

Half an hour later and he was perched on the edge of his chair, the rest of the crowd likewise captivated. He ran a hand through his short choppy hair in exasperation as the man walked away from the woman on screen for the umpteenth time. A collective groan rose from the crowd.

Ten minutes later and Sheppard spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Why doesn't she just kiss him?"

Everyone nodded, agreeing with him without question. After that he was comfortable in the setting with the multitude of women and the chick flick. When the movie ended Sheppard stood and was immediately ensconced in the others watching the movie. As he had thought he had been the only guy in the room. Somehow he wasn't bothered by it, as no one questioned him. He did notice, however, that Teyla was conspicuously absent. Elizabeth hadn't attended (she never did), so John was alone with a group of women he didn't know especially well.

Still, they didn't draw attention to the fact that he was reacting similarly to them to the conclusion of the movie. They talked in the movie room for a while, but quickly started dispersing. Sheppard voiced his concern of the mental stability of the woman to let the man she used to love so deeply just go. And so the conversation proceeded up and down the hallways. They crossed by the science labs, apparently his presence drawing out McKay due to confusion. When he ducked his head out and watched Sheppard pass by, deep in conversation about whether or not the woman in the movie should have initially cheated or not and if they would have in her position, Rodney just furrowed his eyebrows and ducked back in.

"Radek, is it often that the Colonel gets worked up over a movie?" Rodney moved back to his computer.

"Emmm—I can't say I've seen him get 'worked up'." Zelenka decided to ignore whatever McKay was going on about by just giving him vague answers from then on out. He tapped on his keyboard.

"Hn." Rodney took the hint and went back to work, but his eyebrows were still furrowed.

Down the medical hallway, moving towards the personal quarters, Carson Beckett was just getting off shift. So when he heard the sounds behind him getting closer, he moved to the side, too tired to deal with being nearly trampled by the women who had watched this week's movie. He knew before hand it was a girl's movie, so he'd scheduled himself so the lasses could all go see it. He'd gotten a good share of paperwork—

"As I was saying, that woman clearly needs her head examined—" The woman was cut off by a very male voice.

"Are you kidding? Now to quote Meatloaf 'I would do anything for love, but I won't do that'."

The women laughed and the same woman as before broke through. "Really, out of all the men here you'd never expect _the_ Colonel Sheppard to feel that way—especially with what Doctor McKay says about you."

Carson watched, unable to look away as Sheppard laughed and went on with the women. Carson slowed to a stop and stared after the only thing he thought he'd never see.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Light"_**


	3. LifeThreatening Experience

Title: **Life-Threatening Experience**

Characters/Pairings: Sheppard/Beckett, Ronon, Teyla

Rating: PG-13 (for themes)

Word Count: 1,509

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: Un-betaed; The third in one-hundred themes; today's theme is "Light". Thank you again, Fantasy_Forest, for the review!

* * *

Carson was beginning to wonder how much time he had left before either his rescuers got to him or death did. There was dusty light filtering through the filthy, broken window; Carson stayed scrunched up in the small amount of room there was left. His eyes had gone dull not long after the pain exploded in his head. He was really only hanging onto a thread of hope that someone would find him now.

It seemed like every time he walked through the gate he was met with some kind of life-threatening experience. He should really have learned by now. But he knew that he would continue to go through the gate if only to further medical knowledge back on Atlantis, and thus, Earth. He denied that the thought of him dying scared him half way there.

He thought back at how he possibly could have gotten out of this mess. He could have not gone blind with the need to help people stuck in the building—he could have brought along Ronon, Teyla, Sheppard, hell even McKay. But he didn't. He'd grabbed his kit and set off at a run after the messenger bringing the news. He hadn't even bothered to say there was an emergency to the team who was meeting with the leader of the village about food trade. He was really alone now.

It had been about a mile from the village: a large, old building built before the more severe cullings had started with people from all different villages meeting there to share news, celebrations, chat, and trade. There had been a suicide bomber: roughly made dynamite strapped to a young man with a hand-held detonator. Unfortunately the building was old enough that when the blast occurred, it made it all the more unstable. Before Carson arrived four people were killed in the initial blast, two more died a few minutes afterwards. Eleven minutes after the blast Carson arrived and started sorting out who would be okay with who wasn't. There were screams coming from rooms and he realized that whoever could stand on their own was likely okay for now.

That was how he'd come to searching the rooms. He had stepped to the doorway of one of the oldest parts only to hear creaks. There was a man moaning from his spot on the floor. He took no notice of the building's obvious instability and got help from others with a stretcher and started getting the man out of there. That's when the ceiling and the floor gave way. Carson had been the last one to be leaving the room. Everyone else got to the other side safely—or as safely as he could imagine.

A beam had struck him on the head as he was falling. He felt the crunch as he landed in the basement. He bounced a bit and laid, knocked unconscious. Carson didn't know how long it had been when he came to, blood streaming down his head in a warm, gooey trail. He wasn't surprised to have a bad concussion and quite a bit more blood on the floor around him. Everything had settled around him, and miraculously he had a tent of beams and other debris over him, a small broken window too small to climb through where the building met the surface of the land. He was so screwed.

He moved to look out the window, blinded with pain from his head, and found only brambles in front of it with some glimpses of sky between them. He sighed and turned, sitting under the window, back against the wall there. In the next moment he was scrambling as far away as possible, ending up by a huge wooden beam, eyes wide and heart pounding. His vision narrowed to a pinpoint of light and then came back, the adrenaline making his muscles shake. The materials above the window were shifting still—not as settled as he had initially thought. And so he was stuck.

It felt like hours, though it hadn't even been one yet, that light filtered through some of the fallen debris. Carson sat up straight, trying to peer through and see who it was.

"Carson?" Sheppard's voice was ragged, more so than usual, but he assumed it was from dust inhalation. He was on his hands and knees, trying to catch a glimpse of the man on the other side of the downed ceiling.

"Colonel?" Hope had him more awake than anything else, and for that he was glad.

"Are you okay? Where are you? Keep talking to me, Carson."

So he hadn't pinpointed his position yet. Carson coughed and called out. "I'll be fine, I have a concussion but I can't feel anything else wrong." He paused and looked around himself. "I'm under some tented beams right now; I'm not sure how much longer it'll hold, though." He sat back again, not sure how long it would take for them to dig him out.

"Alright, Ronon just got here so we'll start trying to find a way to get you out. Just keep talking so we know we're going in the right direction."

It didn't take much to get Carson to keep up his end. He just wanted to be out of here. Of course the conversation consisted of how he had gotten into this mess and how his 'patients' were, but nevertheless it was easy for him to keep himself awake and ready to leave his 'tent' as soon as possible.

The light detached from the Colonel's P90 reached him first—instinctually he ducked away, the pain searing through his head once more. Sheppard must have noticed his hiss of pain, so he kept going as fast as he could and struggled through on his hands and knees, dust in his black hair. He scrambled over to Carson and had his hands on him within seconds of getting into the clearing.

"It's alright Doc, we'll get out of here and I'll take you through the gate personally. Even if I gotta carry you." Sheppard was so serious, Carson wanted to laugh. He just gave him a grateful look and nearly collapsed against him. Leaning on the Colonel, Carson got to the gap and started shuffling through, moving towards the light. Ronon blocked it then, reaching his hand out to him. Carson took it and let the man pull him free and set him against the wall, helping Sheppard out next. Once the man was free he moved over to Carson and pulled him to his feet. The doctor's every muscle was protesting the movement, but he knew better than to stay in this place. Leaning against the Colonel they made their way through the rooms in the basement and up the stairs leading to the outside.

The light made him practically hide his face in the Colonel's shoulder, but Teyla's voice was a welcomed one.

"How is he?"

Sheppard answered so he wouldn't have to. "Hit his head real hard, we'll have to take him back to Atlantis."

Teyla's hand on his shoulder helped him feel a little bit stronger, so he peered at her, tired to the bone. She was sweaty, having run as fast as she could to get there and then tending to the people outside as much as she could while waiting for the others to get Carson out of where ever he was.

"How's everyone?"

She seemed to get what he meant. "They will be fine, Doctor Beckett. Just see to it that you are also."

He nodded—that made his head hurt, so he stopped.

Quite some time later he was laying in bed in the infirmary, the nurses just keeping an eye on him overnight. Sheppard had gotten him there and insisted he stay to make sure he was alright before returning to finish trade agreements. They were gone for another few hours before the lights flickered on dimly. Carson looked towards the door.

"How're you doing, Carson?" His voice was low, knowing that concussion meant 'be quiet'. The Scotsman just gave a tired smile.

"I've been better." His voice was rougher than normal due to the amount of dust he breathed in during the collapse. The Colonel gave him a wry smile. He walked from the doorway to sit on the edge of Carson's bed. He put his hand on Carson's thigh, over the blanket.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He let the quiet seep into their conversation, but continued shortly after. "Your courageous attempts to help not only people from their village, but others as well, did help smooth over any disagreements about the trade."

Carson looked at the man reproachfully. "Are those your words or Elizabeth's?"

The Colonel smiled sheepishly at the Doctor. "Well, I should leave you to sleep."

Carson shook his head gently, chuckling softly. Sheppard patted his leg and stood, walking to the door.

"I'll come by with breakfast in the morning for you." He turned off the lights and lingered in the doorway. "Goodnight, Carson."

"Goodnight, John."

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Dark"_**


	4. Powers Out

Title: **Power's Out**

Characters/Pairings: Sheppard/Beckett, mentions of evolved Rodney.

Rating: PG

Word Count: 643

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: Un-betaed; The fourth in one-hundred themes; today's theme is "Dark".

* * *

The lights kept flickering, disrupting Carson's ability to take stock. Rodney might be an evolved human, but the flickering lights just weren't useful. Besides, the dark spooked Carson more than anything. Maybe it was a silly, childhood fear, but he really disliked being in the dark in a rather unfamiliar place. Vaguely he wondered what Rodney was doing that made it alright with everyone that the power was coming and going. So, grumbling while he was putting checkmarks on the paper, he tried to ignore the increasing periods of darkness.

John was in his quarters, reading when the darkness descended and didn't return. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself up, swinging his legs over the bed and standing. His book plopped down on his nightstand as he mentally cursed out McKay and his hair-brained schemes. Of course, this was the new 'evolved McKay' so he probably heard his internal mutterings.

Carson was taking deep breaths. He put his clipboard and pen down, backing himself up against the shelves and staring out into the darkness around him. Tense with nervousness, he stretched his arms out to either side and mapped out what was around him. He didn't get much farther than that when footsteps sounded and came through the door that was stuck open. As the footsteps paused, Carson held his breath. If he thought rationally about this he would have just called out, asking who it was, but they had intruders before and besides, he really wasn't feeling like having his life sucked out by a Wraith. He stayed quiet, his fingertips resting on a big bottle full of ointment. He pressed his lips together in a thin line. The footsteps started again, in his direction. Carson snatched at the bottle and lugged it at where the footsteps were. With a dull thud it hit.

"Ow! Son of a—Carson!" John immediately reacted with his voice when something heavy hit him. Knowing the other man it was likely whatever was closest to him.

Carson's eyes widened and he stepped away from the shelves. "John?"

"Of course it's me, who else would come tramping in here when it's pitch black?" John's voice was more of a hiss than anything, whispering like an automatic response to the darkness.

Carson shrugged helplessly, but remembered the Colonel couldn't see it. "Sorry—I wasn't thinking." He paused, then ventured out a step, speaking again as he did so. "Where are you?"

John took a step forward and crashed into a bed. He cursed. "I'm over by a bed. Just walked into the damn thing."

Carson's arms went out in front of him, walking in the dark like a blind man. He was still tense, but less nervous now that the other was in the room. He managed to find the edge of the bed John was talking about and walked around the edge slowly and purposefully.

"Where are you?" John's voice sounded right in front of him. Carson smiled.

"Right here." He felt John give a start, but reach out his hand at the same time. Carson stepped towards him and into his arms, finally relaxing as he was enveloped by his lover. Silence and darkness reigned in the room for quite some time.

"You alright?" Carson was slightly concerned that he'd hurt the man with the heavy ointment bottle. Shivers of laughter ran through John.

"I'm fine. Startled me, is all. You okay?" He tightened his hold on the doctor.

"Aye, I'm alright now." As Carson trailed off, they stood in silence again, just holding each other. It took a little while, but Carson spoke, voice still wavering from his unease in the dark.

"Power's out."

A rumbling laugh took over his boyfriend. Carson gave a stuttering smile. It would be alright—it was dark, but it would be alright because he had John with him.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Seeking Solace"_**


	5. Restore Peace

Title: **Restore Peace**

Characters/Pairings: Sheppard/Beckett

Rating: G

Word Count: 427

Disclaimer: _All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from_.

Notes/Warnings: Un-betaed; The fifth in one-hundred themes; today's theme is "Seeking Solace".

* * *

When John was turning into an Iratus Bug, it was Carson's fault. Yet he was the one who kept running back to where John was, begging to be held. John wanted to hold him, but didn't. He wanted to hold Carson before his mind went and he was just trying to eat everyone around him, but he didn't want Carson to feel his scaly skin. John didn't blame him, though. Carson _did_ blame himself.

When John was starting to lose it, Carson leaned against the wall, but was as close as John would let him be. He had tried everything, now he was just wracking his brain for other ways to do this. Seeing his patient—his lover—deteriorating in front of him wasn't as much a distraction as one might think. Actually, it was a big push towards finding the answer. And when John started clinging to walls and running around, Carson got it. He tried to tell John, but he was too far gone. In a fit, he had him dosed and drugged up until he was himself, just for a little bit. He needed to do this. In order to restore peace, he had to do this.

When John hid himself, Carson cursed himself again. The thick robe left people thinking things were worse than they were. Then when John showed himself to his teammates, Carson was dismayed to see that it was as bad as John was making it out to be. He was antsy, but reminded them of how little time they had to complete this and John went back to becoming a bug. They worked quickly. As soon as they were done with their part, it was Carson's turn to hurry, hurry, hurry. And he did: in order to make everything better.

Of course, Carson knew that once he recovered from this, there would likely be something else just as big that left Carson withered and worried. He knew it was momentary, but he couldn't help but seek those few hours of solace nevertheless.

He cured John, and he knew that this would forever haunt him. He tried avoiding feeling awful during the next few hours, when his lover was trying to right some wrongs and then returning to the infirmary to reassure Carson he was fine. It didn't work, and as soon as John entered the room he knew exactly what Carson was thinking. He tsk-ed and immediately set the Scot straight about everything: which included which page he was up to in War and Peace. Carson ended up smiling.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Break Away"_**


	6. Christmas and Coming Out

Title **Christmas and Coming Out**

Fandom **SGA**

Characters/Pairings **John Sheppard/Carson Beckett**

Warnings/Author's Notes **un-betaed; for the sixth theme out of one hundred "break away".**

* * *

The lights had long since dimmed to the night level around Atlantis, presents had been shared a while back and the party was lulling. People who were a bit tipsy were being walked back to their quarters while Christmas music poured from the speakers in every hall and room—someone had rigged up the PA to play it in an endless loop. The sober ones held hushed conversations about this and that, trying to avoid talking about the imminent Wraith attack. Carson Beckett stood with most of the medical staff and some botanists scattered in when John Sheppard approached. Most of them fell quiet, the newer recruits in awe while the older ones knew who he was there for.

"Ready to go?" John's warm hand fell to Carson's shoulder. Knowing smiles started forming: it was obvious that Sheppard had a bit much to drink. Normally he didn't say such things in front of anyone. Carson's lips twitched upwards and he took another sip of his wine, looking around at the people around him.

"I suppose so." His brogue was strong as ever and John leaned in, almost close enough to kiss and smiled.

"Good; let's go."

Carson set down his glass on the nearby table and looked around at the group he was in, smiling and wishing them wonderful holidays while excusing himself. They broke away from the pack, carefully and quietly, John practically hanging off of the good doctor while they left the room. On the walk to their quarters, John straightened up and seemed to sober—Carson elbowed him in the ribs. "I thought we were going to tell them tonight."

John's response was a grin. Carson scoffed and looked away, but made no move to stop walking so very close to him. John's grin softened to a sweet smile and a hand came up to touch his fingertips to the other man's chin, turning his blue eyes back to his. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Carson stopped: the hallway was silent other than the Christmas music from the speakers, so they could hold this conversation safely. "You didn't have to drink so much, besides, I wanted to tell everyone this time. You messed it all up again." His hands fell to his sides from gesticulating. He waited for a moment, but when he got no answer, he started walking again. John's hand slid into his as the man jogged to keep up.

"Okay, I admit I messed up. But we _did_ tell them."

Carson's eyes slid over to him. "Not the way I wanted it to happen."

The hand in his tugged him around, chests colliding in the dim light. John's lips pressed to his and a hand carded through his hair. For a moment everything went away: it was just them and the Christmas music in the hallway. The kiss itself was chaste, but it was so perfect for the situation that Carson forgave him. They parted and the man reached up, running his palms over John's stubble.

"Could we please do this my way?"

John smiled sweetly again and slid his arms around his waist. He nodded and pressed a kiss to the doctor's forehead. "Sure. We'll go back there and do it your way."

Carson smiled and shook his head. "Not tonight. Tonight we go home." Of course he meant to their quarters. John frowned.

"Are you sure? Because we can go back."

Carson tugged him along with him as he started walking down the hallway again. A small smile slipped onto the doctor's lips. "There's always New Years."

John's confusion lifted and he trotted a little to keep up with his lover.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Heaven"_**


	7. Heaven and Hell

Title **Heaven and Hell**

Fandom **SGA**

Characters/Pairings **John Sheppard/Carson Beckett**

Warnings/Author's Notes **un-betaed; seventh theme in a series of one hundred "Heaven".**

* * *

John had always told Carson that he would never get to heaven without him by his side. Carson had to regretfully inform him, every time, that he was not anything worthy of going to heaven, let alone get anyone else in. He thought it was all very strange—wasn't something like that only said from a man to a woman? He asked John about it, but the hopelessly romantic man just kissed him and shook his head. Carson had no clue what that meant. Still, the fact remained that now that he was facing his death down (wasn't he every day?) he kind of knew what the man had been talking about. Of course, he thought that the only way he was getting to heaven was to have John by his side.

When he got away from Micheal relatively unscathed, John didn't exactly have time for him. So Carson busied himself (as best as he could) with other things. Four days later, Carson finally caught the man having some down time in his personal quarters. John had given up on him some months before, so it wasn't any surprise to Carson that the man didn't know what to make of the fact that he was at his door. Once let in and the door closed, he babbled on and on in his brogue. John tried to listen, but he ended up telling the good doctor to shut up and be more coherent. Carson tried.

He told him how much he realized what John had been feeling before, and how he wanted it now. John was unsure, but Carson convinced him with a kiss.

He was going to hell and he knew it, but at least he'd have some company there.

* * *

**_Tomorrow's Theme: "Innocence"_**


End file.
